Small water-crafts of the type having gasoline-powered inboard and, more prevalently, outboard motors, are very well known and are used for a variety of purposes including pleasure travel and lake, harbour, river and shoreline patrol in the interests of safety on law enforcement, etc. However, such crafts, as is equally well known, can be noisy, are becoming more and more expensive to operate and cause pollution, among other disadvantages.